IS Gundam Christmas
by Alucard1243
Summary: This has nothing to do with the real story line of IS Gundam just a Christmas one shot


Christmas Special

In the Dorms

"Come on Taylor we're going to be late" Jacob said. "Why are you in a rush it's only homeroom" said Taylor. "But you know that Miss Orimura doesn't like anyone late" Jacob said while running out the door. "Wow we have like an hour before class" Taylor said while walking out the door. Jacob proceeded down to the ground floor of the dorm to call the doc and tell him that he mastered the Unicorn IS to where he can use it for ten minutes. "Oh good morning Jacob" Charlotte said when he saw him. "Oh Charlotte good morning" Jacob said while he pulled out his phone and dialing a number. "Who are you calling this early" asked Charlotte. "The doctor to tell him that I can use the Unicorn IS for ten minutes" Jacob said. "That amazing Jacob that you can do that" Charlotte said. Jacob put the phone to his ear and heard it ranged three times till someone picked up "Hello" the other person on the other line said. "Hey doc I got something to tell you" Jacob said. "Go ahead Jacob tell me" Dr Schenberg said. "Well I can use the Unicorn IS for ten minutes" said Jacob. "That is great so you can control the psyco cells for ten minutes" Dr Schenberg said. "Uh Jacob sorry to cut this short but we're going to be late if we don't get to class in twenty minutes" said Charlotte. "Crap Doc I have to let you go me and Charlotte are going to be late for homeroom" Jacob said. "Ok Jacob I will talk too soon" Dr Schenberg said. "Come on Charlotte lets go" Jacob said while walking out the door. "Right" Charlotte said and following Jacob out the door. Fifteen minutes later Jacob and Charlotte was half way to class when Jacob said "We're not going to make in time". "Yeah you're right Jacob we're not going to make it" said Charlotte. "You know what you better hold on to me Charlotte" Jacob said as he holds out his hand. "Why" Charlotte asked as she takes his hand. "COME FORTH UNICORN" Jacob yelled and he toke Charlotte and speeded towards the classroom.

In Class

"Where is Jacob" Tom asked. "And where is Charlotte" Ichika said. "Hey what's that outside" Rin said while looking out the window. "It looks like an IS" Houki said as she looks out the window to see. "Um someone might want to open the window" Will said. Laura got up and opened the window. As the IS came though the window. The IS was deactivated and the two people standing there was Jacob and Charlotte. Everyone was staring at them "What are guys looking at" Jacob said. "How can pilot an IS I though Ichika was the only guy that could pilot one" Cecilia said. "Well this is known as the Unicorn IS it doesn't use a IS core it uses a small fusion reactor so anyone can pilot the IS the only problem that it fused with me" Jacob said. Chifuyu walked in the room "Ok homeroom is starting now and why the window open Jacob close the window" Chifuyu said. Jacob got up and closed the window. "Ok your Christmas break starts after homeroom so I will not see all of you expect Ichika" Chifuyu said. She dismissed the class and everyone was talking about their plans. "So Jacob what do you got plan for Christmas" Ichika said. "The pilots have to stay here so no one gets the idea to use the Gundams while we're gone" Jacob said. "That got to suck" Ichika said. "Well I got to get going see you later" Jacob said and then he left. "I have to go too" Charlotte said as she rushed out the room.

Outside

"Jacob wait up" Charlotte said running towards Jacob. "Yes Charlotte" Jacob said as he stops so she can catch up. "How about you come to my house for Christmas" Charlotte said. "You know I can't because of the Gundams" Jacob said. "How about you ask Dr Schenberg about it" Charlotte asked. "Fine I'll ask hold on" Jacob said as he pulls out his phone and dials the Doctor's number. About ten minutes later he got off the phone and said "He says it fine as long I take the Raiser GN Condenser Type with us". "Ok is it ok if we take that instead of a plane" asked Charlotte. "Sure we can just me meet by the hanger we you are ready" Jacob said walking away.

At the Hanger

"Ah there you are you ready" Jacob asked. "Yeah I'm ready" Charlotte said. "Good you might want to put this on" Jacob said and he hands her a suit that was just like his but white. "Ok hold on one bit" Charlotte said and she went to change. When she came back went over to Jacob who was waiting by the Raiser. "Hold on tight" Jacob said as puts a hand around her waist as they went up to the cockpit. "G-1 Launching" Jacob said. They took off like a rocket towards the Direction of France.

In the Sky of France

"So Charlotte where is your home" asked Jacob. "It is down there to the left" Charlotte said as she points to her house. "Ok got it hold on to something" Jacob said. What do you mean by that" Charlotte asked. Jacob speeded down towards her house he could swear that he heard her scream.

On the Ground

"Wow Charlotte I can't believe you screamed" Jacob said. Charlotte decided to hit him "Well what do expect when you do something like that" she said. Jacob saw how people was outside and looking at the Raiser 'Um Charlotte I think your family is looking at us" he said. Charlotte looked "They are Looking at us" she said. Jacob opened the cockpit "I'll let you go first" he said as he let the cable down. "Ok" Charlotte said as she stepped on the cable. As she descended and stepped away Jacob repelled down. "What the hell is this thing" a man with a French ascent said. "Well Mr. Dunois this is GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser GN Condenser Type or G-1 Raiser" Jacob said while taking off his helmet. "Ah so this is a Gundam that everyone is talking about" Mr. Dunois said. "You must the person that Charlotte told us about and by the way I'm Mrs. Dunois" Mrs. Dunois said. "Yes my name is Jacob Reed the pilot of G-1 Raiser" Jacob said. "Well come on you two your rooms are all ready" Mrs. Dunois said. Everyone went inside and Mr. Dunois wanted to talk to Jacob about making Gundams.

Christmas Eve

The Dunois family was having a huge party and Jacob have a suit that has his symbol on it. When he got ready he processed down the stairs to meet Charlotte. "Ah Jacob good timing I want you to meet some people that I know" Mr. Dunois said. Jacob followed him to a room where people was talking when Jacob walked in they stopped talking. "So this is that person you were talking about" one of them said. "Well I'm might not be much but I'm the best that Project Gundam has" Jacob said and then walked out. The evening went great Jacob hung out with Charlotte almost all night till a girl around Jacob and Charlotte's age came up "I hear you're from that Project Gundam if that so I want to fight you" the girl said. Jacob looked at her like she was crazy and said "No". "Why not if you are from Project Gundam you would fight me or you're just scared" the girl said. This just ticked Jacob off "Fine you want to fight let us go to the courtyard now" he said and left for the courtyard.

In the Courtyard

"You must be more crazy then I thought because you came" Jacob said. "I'm crazy you're the one without your Gundam" the girl said as she summoned Raphael-Revive. "No before I piloted a Gundam I was a test pilot for the very first prototype aka Dr Schenberg's mistake so COME FORTH UNICORN" Jacob yelled and an IS appeared around him. "What I thought Ichika Orimura was the only one" the girl said. "Destroy mode" Jacob said and the IS changed. "I only have five minutes so here I come" Jacob said as he charged her. She defended herself from the oncoming attacks from Jacob. The fight was four minutes in "Damn only sixty seconds left" Jacob said to himself. "Jacob just quit now you know what will happen if time is up" Charlotte yelled but it was too late time was up. "NO" Jacob yelled but the IS was going berserk already. "Full armor" Jacob said as he starts shooting the girl as she starts trying to hide from him. "You trying to run will make your death a lot more painful little girl" Jacob said. Charlotte had to do something so she summoned her IS and shot Jacob in the head breaking the mask revealing his face. Jacob's eyes were red. "You dare to interfere girl" Jacob said as he starts charging Charlotte. Charlotte had to think quickly so she rushed in and kiss Jacob on the lips. Jacob's eyes changed backed to normal and the Unicorn IS disappeared. "Charlotte" Jacob said then he passed out.

Christmas Morning

Jacob woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. "Oh you're awake" Mrs. Dunois said as she came into the room. "What happen last night" Jacob asked as he sits up. "Well everyone heard a scream and my husband went to find out where it came from and found a white IS attacking a girl in the courtyard and Charlotte shooting it and revealed you" Mrs. Dunois said. "You know more then you're letting on" Jacob said. "I promised Charlotte not to tell you the last part come down stairs when you're ready" Mrs. Dunois said and she left the room. "Great now I do got some explaining to do now" Jacob said as he got out of bed and changed into his school uniform.

Downstairs

"Ah my wife told me that you were awake I wanted to ask you what is that IS call" Mr. Dunois asked. "The Unicorn IS the only IS in the world that can go berserk after using it to long and by the sound of it the Unicorn IS did" Jacob said looking at the ground. "Don't worry about it today is Christmas now go get breakfast" Mr. Dunois said. "Thank you" Jacob said as he walks off to the dinning room for some breakfast. Charlotte was sitting at the table eating when she looked up she saw Jacob "Ah you're awake you missed church" she said. "Don't worry about I'm an atheist so I don't believe in any gods" Jacob said as he sat down. "You don't believe in god" Charlotte said as she looks shocked. "Hey remember I lived in the United States for my whole life" Jacob said defending himself. "Oh right sorry" Charlotte said as she looked away. "Hey don't sweat it the Constitution gave me that right and I will protect it" Jacob said with a hint of honor. "So Jacob what are you doing today" Charlotte asked. "Nothing when I was in New York my family would go to both of my grandparents houses and hang out there but with Project Gundam I can't but I really want to know what happen last night" as Jacob said this Charlotte started to blush. "I'll show you later but since you're not doing anything we can go to lake near the house if you want" Charlotte said. "That sounds good well I'm done I'll get ready now see ya soon" Jacob said as he gets up off the table and left the room. A few minutes later Charlotte left the room. Ten minutes later Jacob and Charlotte meet at the door to go to the lake. They spent hours at the lake until they realize the time.

Later that Night

"Hey Charlotte you never did tell what happen last night" Jacob asked. Charlotte blushed "How about I show you what happen last night" she said as she gets up from her seat and seats next to Jacob and kisses him on the lips. Jacob was caught off guard by this but he liked it. When they broke apart they were both were blushing it was quite till Jacob broke it "So that what happen last night" he said. "Yes that what happen after I shot you" Charlotte said still blushing. "I know you two would kiss" Mrs. Dunois said. "How long have you been standing there" Jacob said as he started to blush. "Not long I came to get you for my husband he wants to talk to about Gundams" Mrs. Dunois said. "Ok" Jacob got up and walked out of the room. Charlotte's mom walk to Charlotte "So I have to ask was he upset that he missed church" she asked. "No Jacob is an atheist and before you start the US Constitution gave him the right to be" Charlotte said. "Ok well dinner will be ready in a few minutes" Mrs. Dunois said.

Three days later

"Charlotte Your ready to go" Jacob asked as he holds out his hand. "Yes I'm ready" Charlotte said as she takes his hand. "Don't worry Mr. Dunois the doctor will contact you about making Gundams" Jacob said as he and Charlotte proceeded to get into the Raiser. "Here we go Charlotte to IS Academy" Jacob said as he took off. A few hour later Jacob and Charlotte got back to IS Academy they were greeted by all of their friends. "Calm down guys we were only gone for five days" Jacob said as he helped Charlotte out of the Raiser. And everyone left the hanger to go to the dorms. Jacob was thinking how he and Charlotte's Relationship started the day after the Unicorn IS went berserk.

**This has nothing to do with the story line of IS Gundam just a small one shot**

**CHIFFHANGER**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own ANYTHING all rights go to the rightful owners**


End file.
